


I love you, (Y/N)

by dinotsukkii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, tsukishima kei x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinotsukkii/pseuds/dinotsukkii
Summary: “I love you, (Y/N)” Kei says as the wind blows.“I love you too, Kei.” I say, as i run up to him to hug him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i worked hard on this, pls enjoy

i

i wake up, check my phone to see what time it is. it’s eight! i’m gonna be late! i jump up from my bed, i look to my messy room, looking for my uniform. i just change right there and then i put my hair into a messy bun, i grab the mascara on my dresser. i walk into the bathroom and put it on, just a little.

 

im not like other girls.

 

i run out of my room, almost slipping. i continue to run out until i see my mom, “im kicking you out of the house” she says. “what?” i say.

 

“bye (y/n),” she says as she pushes me out of the door.

 

who cares, i dont need a home.

 

“shIt ScHoOl!!” i yell as i run down the concrete sidewalk.

 

i see a tall blond figure next to another tall figure.

 

i catch up to the two in front of me.

 

“why are you guys lat-“ i get cut off.

 

“fuck off (y/n) im gay” tsukishima kei stabs me with a pencil while taking yamaguchi tadashis hand and walking off with him. i die right then and there.

 

The end.

      idk lol have my fave opening, 

 

karadajuu no saibou ni hi o okosu you ni  
meippai ni kuuki o suikonda  
chi to ase o nie ni akogare o seika ni  
furu voryuumu de sakebeyo

hikari are

mirai e　no inori o aizu ni hibuta o kiru

hikari are  
yuke yami o kassouro ni shite  
onore no michi o keiken ni kakero  
hikari are  
issun saki no zetsubou e  
nisun saki no eikou o shinjite

hikari are  
daichi o keru riyuu wa tada hitotsu  
motto mabayuku ore wa toberu  
hikari are  
kimi no kyou no kagayaki ga  
mayoeru tomo no ashita o terasu yo

yume juujika no you ni seoi  
eden o mezasu senshitachi ni

sobietatsu kabe ni fuan kurau mamono ni  
kibou to iu kazaana ugatsu no wa  
wazuka na kanousei shinjinuku yuuki da  
furu voryuumu de sakebeyo

hikari are yuke kage to hohaba awase  
onore to tatakau hibi ni sachi are  
magarazu kussezu risou o oitsudzukeru  
sono kakugo o “hikari” to yobou

hikari are  
yuke yami o kassouro ni shite  
onore no michi o keiken ni kakero  
hikari are  
issun saki no zetsubou e  
nisun saki no eikou o shinjite

hikari are  
tenkuu kakeru nagareboshi wa konya  
inochi o shokubai ni moeru  
hikari are  
kimi no kyou no kagayaki ga  
mayoeru tomo no ashita o terasu yo

mirai e no inori o aizu ni hibuta o kiru  
mugendai no yume juujika no you ni seoi  
eden o mezasu senshitachi ni hikari are


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later and I’m finally out of the hospital. Time to annoy Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people liked the first chapter so !!! heres another one !!!!

i walk out of the hospital doors.

“sHiT sChooL !!” i yell as i bump into some doctor. “ShiT sorRy !!” 

to be honest i dont rwally know why im going to school, im useless and no one cares about me. i have no house. maybe ill get a job.

i then notice that i somehow made it to my school. i see kei! i run up to him, excitedly.

“fuck off (Y/N).”

i thought it was kei but the voice came from yamaguchi who was beside kei.

“dont be so mean to her, tadashi. thats my job.” kei looks at me in the eyes. 

“sorry, tsukki.” yamaguchi smiles.

kei walks up to me, stabbing me with a pencil once again. 

they walk away as i lay on the ground.

—————

“do you think shes dead” a voice whispers, very loudly.

“why would she be dead, dumbass” another voice says normally.

“cAUSE SHES BLEEDING!! its just a small poke but-“

i open my eyes, seeing bright orange fluff. the orange fluff moves farther as i sit up.

“guess she wasnt dead” the short boy whispers. “what the hell happened.....” i mutter under my breath, holding my head. something wet appears on my han- “oH GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!” i yell as i see blood on my hand.

“should we run” orange hairded boy whispers, loudly. he sucks at whispering, “lets just walk away slowly” the tall boy next to him loudly whispers back.

but instead of walking slowly they just full on start racing. what the fuck.

oH SHIT WHERES KEI

I NEED TO CONFESS MY LOVE FOR HIM FOR THE FIVE HUNDREDTH TIME !!!

instead, i go on twitter, go to twitter user @ izukuwu_ and retweet all his tweets saying, “I LOVE TSUKISHIMA KEI A LOT HES SUCH AN ASSHOLE”, “TSUKISHIMA KEI IS GREAT”, and “TSUKISHIMA KEIS CHARACTER DELOPMENT KEEPS ME ALIVE”

i cry, dying on the geound lol.

**Author's Note:**

> lol remember to stan tsukishima kei


End file.
